


Memory

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Snippets of Sadness and Angst [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU where Spock is the Captain, Angst, First officer kirk, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock tries to cope with his T'hy'la not remembering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Captain Spock of the USS Enterprise had practically torn the galaxy apart in the search for his missing first officer James T. Kirk. The young science officer was found after three weeks in a Romulan prison, battered and lashing out at anyone who tried to come near him. He'd fallen into a coma shortly afterwards and woken up with no memory. Spock's worst fears had come true: the damage the Romulans had inflicted on him was found to be severe and irreversible. The Vulcan specialists they'd brought in had shaken their heads as they confirmed the reality: Spock's own T'hy'la didn't know him anymore.

He clung to Dr. McCoy, latching onto him like a lost puppy, all wide-eyed and nervous. Spock grieved at the loss of that brilliant mind touching his, but didn't realized how deeply he missed the closeness until Jim gave him the smile of a stranger. The hurt that that impersonal look caused in the Vulcan threw him off balance and he quickly left the room before he could lose his unusually fragile control. Jim looked puzzled at his abrupt departure.

"Did I say something wrong, Doctor?"

The man formerly known as "Bones", swallowed his own pain and did his best to reassure his best friend.

"No, Jim. It's just going to take him some time to get used to they way things are, now."

"Were he and I friends before?", Jim asked curiously. Leonard gave him a sad smile. 

"Yes you were, Jim, good friends." Jim wished he could remember. Spock seemed like a nice guy.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wishes to write a full story, where Captain Spock woos Science Officer Jim all over again, you're more than welcome to. I'm not great at slash, thus I only do small bits at a time.


End file.
